Marty Scurll
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place =Littleport, Cambridgeshire, England |death_date = |birthname = Martin Scurll |death_place = |resides = |billed = Cambridge |trainer = Jon Ritchie Frank Rimer Steve Grey |debut = February 2005 |retired = |number = }} Martin "Marty" Scurll (born 26 July 1988) is an English professional wrestler. He is best known for his work in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is a former one-time NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champion and IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion. He has wrestled for the likes of Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Progress Wrestling, Insane Championship Wrestling, Global Force Wrestling, Revolution Pro Wrestling, International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom, All Star Wrestling, Westside Xtreme Wrestling, Combat Zone Wrestling, Preston City Wrestling, Dragon Gate UK, Frontier Wrestling Alliance, One Pro Wrestling, and many more. Alongside Zack Sabre Jr. he is a member of popular tag team the Leaders of the New School. From 2014 to 2015, he was one of the hosts of Wrestle Talk TV on Challenge. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (2017-present) On 3 May 2017, NJPW announced Scurll as a participant in the 2017 Best of the Super Juniors tournament. He finished the tournament with a record of four wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals. On November 5, Scurll defeated Will Ospreay to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. On January 4 2018, Scurll lost the title to back to Ospreay at Wrestle Kingdom 12 in Tokyo Dome in a four-way match, also involving Hiromu Takahashi and KUSHIDA. On May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku, Scurll and Young Bucks defeated thier stablemates Guerrillas of Destiny and Bad Luck Fale to become the new NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions. Later that month, Scurll entered the 2018 Best of the Super Juniors tournament, finishing the tournament with a record of four wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament, due to losing to Hiromu Takahashi in their head-to-head match. On August 20, it was announced that Scurll would take part of a four-man single elimination tournament to crown a new champion, after Hiromu Takahashi was forced to vacate the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship due to a neck injury. On October 8 at King of Pro-Wrestling, Scurll was defeated by KUSHIDA in the finals of the tournament. On January 4, 2019 at Wrestle Kingdom 13, where Scurll, Hangman Page and Yujiro Takahashi took part of a Gauntlet match to determine the #1 contenders to the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship and were the first team to be eliminated from the match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Bird of Prey (Inverted crucifix transitioned into a sitout side powerslam) ** Crossface chickenwing ** Black Plague ''(Swinging Double Underhook Suplex) ** ''Scurll Driver ''(Side Package Piledriver) *'Signature move''' **Bridging double chickenwing **European uppercut, sometimes while sliding to a kneeling opponent **Falcon arrow **Gory special **Jackknife powerbomb **Kneeling reverse piledriver **Multiple kick variations ***Missile drop ***Rope-assisted enzuigiri ***''Just Kidding!'' (Feint superkick, followed by a second to the knee, with theatrics) **Knee smash to a kneeling opponent **Lariat **Low blow **Multiple suplex variations ***German ***Inverted ***Rolling release **Octopus hold **Pumphandle neckbreaker **Snapping opponent's fingers (with theatrics) **Suicide dive sometimes transitioned into a swinging DDT **Tornado DDT (Sometimes used as a setup for the crossface chickenwing) *'Nicknames' **"The Villain" * Entrance themes ** "One True Villain" by Hot Tag Media Workshttps://soundcloud.com/hot-tag-media-works/marty-scurll-entrance-theme Championships and accomplishments *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson References Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:Bullet Club Category:Gaijin Category:The Elite